landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ibarber
Hi Ibarber, welcome to Land Before Time Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fast Biter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wilhelmina Will (Talk) 19:09, December 13, 2009 Re:Sharptooth page. I'd be happy to help. What's the problem? Will-Girl 23:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Where did you find those photos? Fastbiter99 19:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) It is nothing more then a small quarrel Campion1 22:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I have read your comment on his page before yes. Perhaps if this person continues such action in the future we may be able to report it. I'm open to suggestion. Campion1 22:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Hi, feel free to voice your opinion on who should be a new admin, here. --Frosted Apple 19:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Picture too big Could you fix the Red Claw picture the picture is too big. Eusthenopteron Eusthenopteron page is the one you needed to edit on please if you do it for 1 day you will earn the first Eusthenopteron editor. Re: Degradation of The Land Before Time Wiki Hello Ibarber, I agree that I have not done a good job on managing the wiki at all lately. I have not been able to get on the wiki much but I am going to more often now. I apologize for deleting some of the pages, especially ones that you and other editors have worked hard on. There are however reasons for this that I have put on the talk pages which were up for weeks before the pages were deleted. The reason the Unquillosaurus page was deleted was because there is no definite proof that the raptors in the third movie are Unquillosaurus. As the species is only known from a single pelvis bone, it is impossible to tell if the blue raptors are'' Unquillosaurus'' or an entirely different raptor species without official confirmation. I understand you were not able to voice your opinion before the pages were deleted though. If you would like to discuss them more you can on the talk pages which are still here. If we decide to recreate any of the pages they will be restored to the state they were in before they were deleted. Thank you for bringing the background and other issues to attention. Do you have any suggestions on what the background should be? I'll try my best to fix up the pages and remove the inaccurate information. If you have any more concerns please tell me. --Frosted Apple (talk) 00:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) LISTEN FOR ALL U GUYS OUT THERE . I AM THE TOP PREHISTORIC EXPERT WHO KNOWS ALMOST ALL THAT IS THERE TO KNOW LIKE OVER 400 DINOSAUR SPECIES AND ''' '''THEIR TOTAL BIODATA. SO YEAH , I KNOW MORE THAN ANY OTHER PERSON IN THE WORLD EXCEPT MAYBE FOR SOME PALAEONTOLOGISTS . ANYONE WHO DIFFERS IS WELCOME TO CHALLENGE ME . HOWEVER I THINK U SHOULD NOT COS I DON'T WANNA HURT ANYBODY'S FEELINGS , AND SO THERE . REMEMBER , I KNOW MORE THAN ANY PERSON ON THIS WIKI AND ( FOR ANYWHERE ELSE , FOR THAT MATTER ) ABOUT PREHISTORIC CREATURES , THEIR FEATURES , THEIR HABITS , THEIR EVERYTHING . ANYONE WHO WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME DO IT ON MY TALK PAGE . AND REMEMBER , I HAVE NEVER LOST . PrehistirthoRoy (talk) 18:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC)PREHISTIRTHOROYPrehistirthoRoy (talk) 18:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Please Adopt This Wiki for it's future Since you will be a great new admin please adopt TLBT Wiki right here since i'm still banned on certain wikis: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Land_Before_Time_Wiki Digipony (talk) 04:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm a random user I'm a wiki user who wants to help wikis from vandalism and adopting them. But I notice that someone is vandaling the OCs and Fanfictions pages since your dear friend can't make a new wiki or adopt any wiki. So I'm plainning this wiki to adopt or make a Land Before Time Fanon Wiki or do it both since a vandal keeps making OCs canon.Skeeromi (talk) 02:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) And note: I made you admin with Digipony for the The Land Before Time Fanon Wiki.Skeeromi (talk) 02:37, April 26, 2015 (UTC)